THE DATE II
by landler13
Summary: Continuation of the DATE I


THE DATE II

Maya: anu po yun sc, blindfold, eh bakit nmn may ganun pa?  
SC:I want this date memorable for you, di Ba iba nga tayo,OK close ur eyes and don't open ha,kunin ko lng pang blindfold.  
Maya: ikaw tlga lagi mo ko sinusurpresa ha(nako maya sumunod k n lng sa sinasabi ni sc) eto n naka close na po)bilisan nio lng po ha.  
SC: (hawak nia blindfold, but before he put, tiningnan nia si maya face to face)(she's beautiful tlga, to himself: ricardo pigilan mo sarili mo, hindi tama yang iniisip mo,ang pula tlga ng lips nia)(nag halucinate na si sc at unti unting nilalapit nia ang labi nia kay maya)  
Maya: matagal pa Ba yan,?(nagulat tuloy si sc at napatigil)  
SC: ah eh, eto na,(he continue to kiss maya at lips, nang lalapat n yung labi nia,mga one half inch n lng sa labi ni maya)(biglang mumulat si maya, and sc shock, yung singkit niang mata nanlaki)  
Maya: (tulala c maya dahil pagmulat nia halos magkadikit n yung mukha nila,napatingin na lng cia sa taas,)  
SC: I said do not open your eyes yet, di k pa naka blindfold ah,(hindi alam ni sc kung pano ipapaliwanag yung malapit nilang face sa isat isa,kaya she kiss maya fast on lips, sabay blindfold)  
Maya: (maya shock, and hindi n nakapagsalita pa)  
SC: let's go to venue, I'll carry youtill at the entrance before I take off the blindfold.(sc carry maya palabas nang kotse, hinawakan nia ito sa kamay at sa baywang)(bigla napatawa si sc, dahil...,)  
Maya: (napa igtad kasi si maya nang hinawakan ni sc si maya sa baywang,dahil malakas kiliti nia dito)natatawa c maya at sabi kay sc: sc nmn ih, may kiliti ako dyan,remember mo yung nagsayaw kmi ni luke.  
SC: I'm sorry di ko naalala,I'll take lower n lng.(natatawa din c sc, kaya sa may lower hips n lng nia hinawakan)  
Maya: yan dyan n lng po(anu Ba maya, ok k n lng ng ok, ganyan b tlga ang magkaibigang iba, well his gentleman nmn , pwera n lng yung kiss nia sa lips ko kanina, at kailangan nia magpaliwanag sakin)

(He carry maya ,till at the entrance,)  
Sc: I'm richard lim, I'm the one who makes the reservation.  
Crew: ah ok sir, I'll open the door and this is the flower and chocolates as ur secretary said. (Its a boquete of flower,mga three feet boquete of flower, and a big heart shape chocolate)  
SC: ok thank you, then take us at the table. (Sc take off the blindfold)  
Maya: sir chief pwede n b ko mumulat, kasi baka tuluyan n kong makatulog.  
SC: you can open ur eyes now  
(Maya open her eyes, nakita nia na walang katao tao sa resto at una niang napansin ang malaking boquete ng bulaklak n hawak ni sc at chocolates, tingin sa taas, nakita nia ang magagandang chandilier, and isang table n may candle light at mga bulaklak, napakagandang table for two. Nang biglang tumugtog ang sweet song.

SC: Flowers and chocolates for you.  
Maya: SC bakit tayo lng ang nandito, at super mamahalin dito  
Pwede po Ba sa iba n lng, tsaka sabi mo dati mas ok pa sa bahay n lng mag date(sabay tanggap sa chocolate and flower)(hays, maya di ka nanaginip, nasa date ka at si sc kadate mo,ang ganda ng flowers , I really luke it)  
SC: hndi n tayu pwede lumipat ok, reserve na to for only two of us, sinabi ko yung date before na mas mabuti sa bahay if valentines lng,kasi marami nag de date that time.  
Maya: ah , yun nga po, sabi nio nga po pag valentines lng. Cge po upo na tayu dun, kasi yun lng po ang table.  
SC: ok cge, we will go at the table while dancing,(tinawag ni sc yung crew at pinahawak yung chocolates at flower to place at the table)  
Maya: ha,anu po, sasayaw tayo, naku sc di pa ko masyado matapakan lng bng walk n lng tayo.  
SC: puro ka "po" kanina pa, tanggalin mo n yung po dahil di mo n ko boss at magkaibigang iba na tayo. Ok hindi na tatayo sasayaw papunta sa table pag di k na nag po.  
Maya:pero, nasanay n ko eh.  
SC: wala nang pero pero, basta tanggalun mo n yung po, ok  
Maya:ok "po" sc  
SC: (dahil may po pa rin , hinawakan ni sc si maya sa baywang at kinuha nia isang kamay ni maya papatong sa kanyang balikat, the rest of their hands are holding)(with sweet music,they dance ) sabi ko sayo di Ba wala nang po, kaya panalo ako.  
Maya: ang daya mo nmn sc eh, game n pala yun(then maya started to stop his world, dahil bigla niang napansin na malapit n nmn sa isat isa yung face nila. Nakatitig sa kanya si sc)(then arguement take silence)

(They dance till makalapit na sila sa table)(pero maya is still di mapakali,dahil first dance nia yun kay sc,at nakatitig pa sa kanya while dancing)  
Maya:(to herself:naku sc, matutunaw ako sa mga tingin mo, parang macocomatose ako, ang bango at daddy pogi pa)maya kukurutin kita para magising ka)(mamamatay n yata ako)


End file.
